Vizinhos
by AnRoc
Summary: Hiatus


**Resumo: **Inuyasha e Kikyou resolvem ir morar juntos, o que eles não esperavam é que a vizinha da frente viesse a dar tantos problemas na relação dos dois

-x-x-

**Vizinhos**

**1. Casa nova, vida nova**

- Oh amor! Finalmente vamos morar juntos! O apartamento é perfeito para nós!!!! – Disse Kikyou alegremente.

Tinha cabelos negros, lisos e compridos. Possuía também olhos castanhos e uma pele clara. Vestia um vestido simples mas que lhe assentava perfeitamente bem.

Ela olhava encantada para todos os cantos do apartamento já mobilado.

Um dos seus maiores desejos estava concretizado, morar com Inuyasha, o próximo passo seria o casamento e como prova disso tinha o anel de ouro no dedo anular da mão direita.

- Se você diz… – Disse Inuyasha indiferente, olhando para as caixas ainda fechadas, mas as ignorou e pegou uma bebida qualquer e em seguida se sentou no sofá.

Enquanto isso Kikyou tirava alguns dos objectos que ainda se encontravam encaixotados. **(N/A - Quanto cavalheirismo… ele sentado e ela a arrumar as coisas ò.ó enfim… continuando u-u')**

- Que calor… – disse Inuyasha desapertando alguns botões da camisa social tentando amenizar o calor, mas em vão… continuava com calor

– Vou abrir a janela… – ao dizer isso olhou para Kikyou, que fazia uma pose pensativa enquanto carregava na mão um cinzeiro de vidro, para pedir permissão…

- Por mim tudo bem… – olhou para Inuyasha e em seguida continuou a analisar o local para saber onde pôr o cinzeiro – Me ajude… Onde eu arrumo isso?

- Eu sei lá – Deu de ombros e se dirigiu á janela que se encontrava na sala onde eles estavam…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome pousou as chaves na cómoda da entrada, rumou ao quarto e se jogou na cama.

Como era possível... ser despedida na primeira semana de trabalho e ainda ficar conhecida, por mais uma empresa, como uma secretaria temperamental... era mau demais…

- Ai – suspirou…

Reuniu forças e se levantou, foi até ao banheiro e tomou um banho demorado e relaxado.

Minutos depois saiu do banheiro e foi até ao quarto, coberta apenas com uma toalha enrolada pelo corpo.

Pegou no pente e começou a pentear o cabelo castanho e comprido que agora estava molhado.

Quando acabou de pentear o cabelo e se preparava para tirar a toalha, percebeu dois olhos dourados a observarem…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inuyasha estava boquiaberto, não tinha coragem de desviar o olhar nem força para levar as mãos á cara para tapar os olhos.

Apenas observava sem acção aquela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e de olhos azuis, que se preparava para tirar a toalha e ficar despida…

Pensou em fechar a janela, mas uma voz no seu interior perguntava 'porque ele tinha que fazer isso'

Afinal, não tinha culpa de estar olhando no justo momento em que a mulher se preparava para tirar a toalha…

Não… realmente ele não tinha culpa, e Kikyou não ia ficar sabendo…

Continuou a olhar até a mulher do outro lado perceber que os olhos dele estavam sobre o corpo dela…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sentiu um grande constrangimento e as bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

Desde quando havia moradores na casa ao lado?

E…que moradores… era um homem muito belo, tinha olhos dourados e cabelos prateados **(N/A – sem orelhas de cachorro, ele é humano…)**, os botões desapertados da camisa social deixava á mostra o peitoral bem definido dele.

Kagome não sabia o que haveria de fazer… então disse um "olá" e acenou com a mão…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inuyasha olhava perplexo enquanto Kagome abanava a mão na maior naturalidade como se não se tivesse passado nada.

Por instinto olhou para Kikyou que se preparava para pegar uma das caixas e a mudar de lugar…

- hmmiuuhm – murmurou ao tentar pegar a caixa pesada. Ao ver a sua tentativa falhada olhou para Inuyasha – vem cá, me ajuda aqui.

- Ham...? Hum… ah – disse atabalhoadamente indo em direcção á noiva e agarrando com facilidade a caixa. – Onde quer que eu a ponha?

- Ali – apontou Kikyou – em cima daquela mesinha ali – Inuyasha foi até ao local indicado – isso, ai mesmo.

Kikyou foi até ao noivo o abraçou e em seguida o beijou.

- Você é o meu herói – deu um sorriso bobo e beijou o noivo de novo.

Inuyasha olhou de esguelha e viu que a mulher do outro lado ainda o olhava.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome observava até agora cena do casal apaixonado, de repente sentiu uma enorme raiva e fechou as cortinas da janela.

Sentou-se na cama emburrada, com os cotovelos sobre as pernas e a cabeça sobre as mão…

Porque é que ele tinha que ser comprometido? Parecia ser tão boa pessoa sem contar que era lindo, um deus…

- Ai – voltou a suspirar. – Nada me corre bem… porquê? Arf… uns com tanto e outros com tão pouco… – recriminou.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inuyasha estava deitado na cama com Kikyou a seu lado, chegara á conclusão que aquela vizinha tinha despertado um certo interesse nele e afinal ainda não era casado podia fazer o que ele bem entendesse certo?

E ela? Seria ela casada? Noiva? Ou estaria namorando alguém?

A princípio tinha achado a ideia de morar naquela cidade péssima, mas agora mudara de opinião…

Estava começando a ficar interessante… a partir daquele momento muita coisa havia de mudar…

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oiii o/**

**Mais um fic… Espero que alguém tenha gostado…**

**A ideia já havia surgido faz tempo mas ainda não havia tido tempo de a passar para o papel…. **

**Eu acho o Inuyasha tão lindo de olhos dourados e cabelos prateados, ele com a forma humana também fica bonitinho… mas… muito melhor na forma de hanyou… E como na fic eu quero fazer todos humanos é só pensar no Inuyasha sem aquelas orelhinhas super fofas #olhinhos brilhando#**

**O capítulo ficou bem curtinho mas foi só para dar uma ideia, prometo que os próximos serão maiores!**

**Aguardo os reviews, dando a opinião… e se for criticas tanto melhor! Estou aqui para melhorar aquilo que não gostarem…**

**Um beijo… e até ao próximo capitulo**


End file.
